Irresistibles Winx
Irresistibles Winx (Irresistible Winx en Inglés e Irresistibili Winx en Italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El poder de los Animales Hada, de la 7ª Temporada. Letra |-|Español Latino= Brilla la luz El viento sopla y sopla Somos las Winx Magic Winx Todo es posible Vente ya Y únete a nuestra historia Somos las magic Winx Irresistibles (Irresistibles) El fuego arde Y nuestras almas van cantando Somos las Winx Siente nuestro poder Vente ya Nos vamos elevando Hey! Hey! Hey! Irresistibles Winx Hay un poder en tu corazón Ya lo imagino, libera tu luz Enciéndela Y por los cielos puedes volar Ahora o nunca Tú y yo contra la oscuridad Un sueño realidad Bailamos en libertad Siempre seremos tú y yo Y juntos Brilla la luz El viento sopla y sopla Somos las Winx Magic Winx Todo es posible Vente ya Y únete a nuestra historia Somos las Magic Winx Irresistibles (Irresistibles) El fuego arde Y nuestras almas van cantando Somos las Winx Siente nuestro poder Vente ya Nos vamos elevando Hey! Hey! Hey! Irresistibles Winx Toma mi mano, vente ya Hoy lo lograremos Pues solo tú me haces sonreír Toda la noche bailaremos en una fiesta Con nuestro estilo brillaremos Un sueño realidad Bailamos en libertad Siempre seremos tú y yo Y juntos Brilla la luz El viento sopla y sopla Somos las Winx Magic Winx Todo es posible Vente ya Y únete a nuestra historia Somos las Magic Winx Irresistibles (Irresistibles) El fuego arde Y nuestras almas van cantando Somos las Winx Siente nuestro poder Vente ya Nos vamos elevando Hey! Hey! Hey! Irresistibles Winx |-|Inglés= Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx There is a power in your heart A kind of magic Free your mind and light your spark Now you can fly across the stars It's now or never You and me against the dark It's like a dream come true We're dancing in the blue Best friends forever it's me and you Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx So take my hand we'll find a way We're gonna make it 'Cause you can give me back my smile Let sing and dance the night away We're gonna party Cool and shining that's our style It's like a dream come true We're dancing in the blue Best friends forever it's me and you Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx Stomp your feet We're dancing into the fire Feel the beat Let's keep the faith and fly higher We're the Winx Our friendship will last forever oh uh oh uh oh! Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing of glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're gettin' higher and higher Hey Hey Hey The irresistible Winx |-|Italiano= Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx Apri il tuo cuore alla magia Come d'incanto Libera la fantasia Ti avvolge un'onda di energia E in un istante La tua forza e' anche la mia Cosa succedera'? Il sogno e' gia' realta' Niente e nessuno ci fermera' Insieme Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx L'aria si accende intorno a noi E questa festa Sara' bella piu' che mai Sorridi e canta insieme a noi Dai tieni il ritmo Balla e non fermarti mai La musica che va Il sogno e' gia' realta' Niente e nessuno ci fermera' Insieme Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx Siamo winx Amiche per sognare Credici Dai forza lasciati andare Siamo winx Insieme oggi e per sempre Oh uh oh uh oh! Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo winx Amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi Irresistibili Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo winx Noi spirito ribelle Principesse ogni avventura piu' belle Hey hey hey Irrsistibili winx Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Irresistible Winx it:Irresistibili Winx Categoría:Canciones de la 7ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:7ª Temporada